vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Labrys
|-|Labrys= |-|Ariadne= |-|Shadow Labrys= |-|Asterius= Summary Labrys is the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon created by the Kirijo Group to gather data for the next models. Although she was the first model to develop a Persona, she was deactivated because she refused to follow the orders of the scientists that created her. Years later, Sho Minazuki and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi tried to use her in their schemes, but thanks to the combined effort of the Investigation Team and Shadow Operatives, she is now free and works with the Shadow Operatives to prevent incidents related to Shadows and the Collective Unconscious. Even though Shadow Labrys was defeated and transformed into Ariadne. Labrys's black box contains the personalities and experiences of every anti-Shadow weapon she's confronted, including her shadow, which allows Shadow Labrys to come back. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Labrys, "Unit#31", "Yasogami's Steel Body President", "Raging Bull of Carnage" (only as Shadow Labrys) Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Regarded as Female (though technically genderless) Age: 13 (P4A) Classification: Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Persona user, SEES member, Shadow Operatives. Powers and Abilities: |-|Labrys=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Giant Axe), Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Empowerment (via willpower), Flight, Elasticity (She can extend her chain knuckles several meters). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Thread Manipulation and Energy Projection. Resistance to Hacking, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. |-|Shadow Labrys=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Giant Axe), Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Empowerment (via willpower), Flight, Elasticity (She can extend her chain knuckles several meters). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Large Size (Type 0, Asterius only), Persona Magic, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Titanomachia's fires are referred to as hell-flames), Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR(with Labyrinthos Gate). Resistance to Hacking, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Defeated Hi-no-Kagutsuchi on her own in the alternate ending of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, a feat only achieved by the combined forces of Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi in the true ending) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (should be at least comparable to her sister Aigis) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ Stamina: At least Very High, possibly far higher due to her Plume of Dusk. Range: Extended Melee Range with her Axe, Several Metres when combined with her Chain Knuckles. Several Kilometres with her Persona. Standard Equipment: Her Labrys (a greek, symmetrical, double-sided axe). It doubles as a jet pack thanks to its ricket propulsion. Intelligence: At least Average, normally. Expert combatant due to possessing the knowledge of all the previous units she defeated in Yakushima. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Labrys' Persona is Ariadne, while Shadow Labrys' Persona is Asterius. |-|Ariadne= *'Weaver's Art - Sword:' Ariadne summons a sword from the ground, which rises up to skewer enemies. *'Weaver's Art - Orb:' Ariadne forms an orb that travels around to catch and damage opponents. *'Weaver's Art - Beast:' Also known as "Beast Weaver" in its appearance as DLC in Persona 5. Ariadne forms the front of a bull before charging forward to gore opponents with its horns. In Persona 5, this deals Colossal Physical damage at the cost of an extreme decrease in attack power as soon as the move is completed. *'Weaver's Art - Breaking Wheel:' Ariadne creates two bladed wheels on the ground that shred opponents caught in their rotation. It disappears after some time, but sustains itself without the need for Labrys' focus while around. *'Weaver's Art - Inquisition:' Ariadne fires threads that pin the enemy to a wall in a web formation. Labrys then launches her axe like a boomerang at the opponent using her extendable arms, slashing them multiple times until the threads fall apart, before cleaving them in half once they fall to the ground. |-|Asterius= *'Knuckle Train:' Asterius lunges forward and delivers a punch with its giant fist. *'Cliff of Creta:' Asterius shields Labrys with its arm, displaying far greater durability compared to normal Personas. *'Terra's Eruption:' Asterius spouts a wave of dark flames from its horns. *'Hammer Uppercut:' Asterius dives into the ground, taking advantage of a Persona's intangibility, before delivering a massive uppercut out of nowhere. *'Buffalo Hammer:' Asterius roars and slams its fists onto the opponent. *'Flame of Hades:' Asterius roars and unleashes a beam of energy from its mouth. *'Massive Slaughter:' Asterius grabs the opponent and drags them underground before tearing into them with its teeth and claws. *'Public Execution:' Asterius lunges skyward, catching air-borne opponents and beating them repeatedly into the air before catching them and flinging them away. Instead of throwing them, Asterius sometimes follows up with Titanomachia. *'Challenge Authority:' Asterius throws a wide hook at the opponent with enough force to break the fourth wall... literally. *'Titanomachia:' Asterius charges for a moment, before unleashing a great wave of hellfire that surges all around Shadow Labrys. *'Labyrinthos Gate:' Shadow Labrys grabs the opponent and throws them into a portal leading into Asterius' labyrinth, who then rises and pulls them into the depths before the gate closes. Gallery File:Labrys_battle_faces.jpg|Battle portrait File:Labrys_character_artwork.jpg|Artwork from the Persona 4 The Ultimate Mayonaka Arena Official Book Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives Matches: Category:Persona Category:Robots Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Androids Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 2